Deathstroke in Remnant
by Rear Mirrors
Summary: Slade Wilson decides to play good guy for once in a while and now he finds himself, in some random animesque world; as a teenager. The worst part is that he doesn't have an eye-patch anymore. Watch as a foul mouthed former colonel act like a complete jerk. Currently working on Reboot and it will be on a hiatus for a while.
1. What day is this? (Redux)

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own either RWBY, or Deathstroke.**

**I am just an amateur in writing fanfic.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**In case of errors, notify me of plotholes, grammar, and etc.**

**Leave you comments and concerns in the review section.**

**This is a revision of my previous chapter, expect some more alterations in the future, and guys I will get back to writing new chapters, so please be patient.  
**

* * *

Deathstroke knew he was about to die. He was stuck in a room with a bomb and there was no way out. He had nothing to get out with, and even if he did have something, there was not have enough time to escape from the blast. Heck just because of that, he would become one more of the casualties of the bombings

"Well, shit." Deathstroke, said to himself. "I fucking failed and, now I am finally going to die."

Deathstroke then grabbed a cigarette from one of his pockets, and lit a match to smoke. His final puff became invisible in the bright blast, as the flames consumed him.

* * *

**_Some time later at a different location…_**

In a hospital room somewhere, a woman was on the operating table. The white room was surrounded by doctors and nurses.

"And Push." said the Doctor.

The woman gave out a squeem, and out came the baby into his father's hands.

"Congratulations, Mister Wilson. You have a boy." notified a Nurse.

The doctor handed the boy to his mother. She holded him in her hands, and right he could see a man closely right by his mother.

"What will be the kid's name?" asked a different Nurse.

"Slade. His name will be Slade Wilson." His mother answered.

Slade Wilson who had retained memories of his past life wondered if he was reincarnated or stuck in a time loop. It wasn't until after they were release out of the hospital that he knew what happened. He was reincarnated on a planet far out of space away from Earth. Reliving his childhood, relearning how to walk, amongst other things. He didn't need to relearn how to speak or write, but he still went to school and learned about everything he needed to know to live in this planet. Slade's parents were surprised on how smart and skilled he was; on one saturday afternoon, his father saw that Slade knew how to build, maintain and fire his own gun when he was just a 6 years old. His parents saw his potential in becoming a Hunter, and provided him with whatever he needs for the career.

* * *

**_Years later…_**

Slade Wilson, a 16-year old with Blond Hair and Blue eyes, standing at 6 feet tall and 2 inches, he wore a black suit with matching shoes on his way out to Vale City to get some groceries.

On the way, he stopped in front of a store title "From Dust Till Dawn."

"Vampires? Seriously?" Slade thought aloud.

Slade went into the store, looking at the local newspaper. He saw a redhead in a red hoodie and skirt listening to some music with red headphones. He ignored her and went back to looking at the newspaper.

_"Schnee Dust Company shipment attacked by White Fang. … The fuck?."_ Slade thought as he read the article. _"Great. Now I have to deal with Jack London?"_

The door to the door bursted open to some mobster in red and black suits and top hats, led by some orange haired man with a cane a feathered cap and white suit.

"Hand over the dust, old man!" Ordered Mobster 1 pointing a Machete-like blade to the Cashier.

"Okay, take whatever you want, don't hurt me!" replied the Cashier.

The rest of them spread out.

"You put your hands where I can see them!" Ordered Mobster 4 in front of Slade.

"A dumb-ass who doesn't who he is messing with." Slade sarcastically remarked.

"What?"

Slade then grabbed the guy's right arm, and threw him on the ground. He grabbed the blade and stabbed the guy in the face. He swiftly pulled it out and turned to the other guys who were shocked to see one of their own brutally killed.

"Idiot."

"Shit, Roman you said it would be an easy job!" Yelled Mobster 2 angrily.

The Mobsters charged Slade, and he quickly countered their offense, and slashed their torsos. One Mobster then pulled out a gun, only for Slade to quickly disarm him and threw him to the ground. Slade then took a pistol under his coat and shot the man in the face, point blank range. Slade got up to hear a gunshot, and one of the Mobsters was sent crashing through the window. Slade turned to see the red head with a pistol in her hand. The gun then transformed into a scythe/rifle.

"Didn't expect that." Slade smirked.

"Roman, lets get the fuck out of here, we already got the dust!" Yelled Mobster 3.

"Fuck this." said Roman Torchwick as he ran for the door.

"Yeah right." replied Slade as he threw a blade right at Mobster 3's back, skewering him.

"Shit, cover our retreat!" Ordered Roman.

One of the retreating Mobsters tried to cover the retreat, he had a Tommy Gun in his hands, but he was shot by Slade several times and then he threw another sword that skewered one of them. Roman ran the hell as fast as he can up some ladders, onto a VTOL over a building.

"The fucking hell, you ain't getting away!" remarked Slade as he quickly chased after him.

He picked up the dead man's Tommy Gun, and he climbed the ladder after him.

Slade then saw the redhead using her gun-scythe projected herself high into the sky, to the roof of the building.

"This is getting stranger by the minute." Slade deadpanned.

Slade quickly got up onto the rooftop and started to fire at Roman. The Bullets grazed him. Slade continued to fire non-stop.

"Damn it, cover me. That bastard nearly wiped our entire operations." Roman said to a mysterious redhead. She then quickly threw fireballs at the two. Both the Redhead and Slade dodged the attacks.

They continued to pelt at each other until Roman got control of the VTOL.

_"Damn that bastard."_ Roman thought.

"We're good to go." Roman said to the mysterious woman.

She nodded, and continued to cover fire, until they got away.

"Shit, they're gone." Slade muttered.

He then turned to the girl who fought alongside him.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Ruby Rose, and yours is…?" asked Ruby.

"It's Slade Wilson."

'Nice to meet you Mr. Wilson."

"Same to you Ms. Rose."

Just then a blond woman with glasses and a wand floated up to the two.

"I seen you two fight. I would like a word with you two." She said.

"Wait, you saw what happened? Why didn't bother to offer some help at least, jeez." scoffed Slade.

"We're talk about this, and about your methods… Mr…?"

"It's Slade Wilson, and my methods was the stuff I was taught."

"Well you two seem to be likely candidates for Beacon."

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby gleed.

"Look, lady I'm pretty busy." Slade scoffed. "Maybe later."

Slade climbed down the building stairs and went back to the store where the corpses were and took any available weapon and cash on him, the leftover weapons would make good bullets; after that he proceeded to find the grocery store.

* * *

**_Later…_**

Slade eventually found the place,and went inside. He took out the grocery list from his pocket and took a basket. He went from isle to isle getting the things he needed. He purchased some meat, vegetables, fruit, ice cream, juice milk, and soda. He was out of the store, with the groceries in his right hand when a grey-haired man walked up to him.

"Hello Mr. Slade Wilson." said the man.

"I didn't catch your name." Slade replied with gun underneath his coat.

"The name's Ozpin, my dear fellow."

You met a colleague of mine, a blond woman with glasses by the name of Glynda Goodwitch."

"I'm in the land of OZ?"

"What?" Ozpin asked.

"Uh. Nevermind… You guys want me in 're trying to recruit me?"

"Well, pretty much."

Slade paused for a moment thinking in his head.

"Can we do this later? I'm pretty busy."

"Okay then."

Ozpin then handed Slade a card.

"Call me at this number."

Slade took the card, and the two men departed on the way.

* * *

_**At Slade's home...**_

Slade went back to his home. He told his parents of his meeting with Ozpin at the dining room table. His parents thought it was a good idea for him to give Ozpin a call. Which he did. Slade was in the workshop, his dad had helped build with him. Slade place the weapons on the desk as he worked. He smelted the weapons to make better ones, reforging blades, guns and developinb bullets. After some hours, he was done and went to bed.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

The two met at a coffeehouse.

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Wilson." greeted Ozpin

"Vey much obliged." Slade responded.

"Lets get started."

"Now then. Where did you learn to fight?"

"I was taught that way."

"So where did you go to school?"

"I went to Signal."

"Alright. … About the police reports and eyewitnesses. They said you killed several Mobsters being led by the Criminal Roman Torchwick."

"So, where's my god damn lawyer again? Or do I need to made a scene?"

"This isn't an interrogation."

"Gee, considering I'm in a shitty bland room with a table with two chairs. I don't see how this a fucking isn't one!" Slade sarcastically replied.

The place stopped in silence for a moment, and then a moment a while later, it went back to usual.

"That kind of language is not tolerated here."

"I can do whatever the fucking hell I want."

"Look, Mr. Wilson, we're asking you politely."

Ozpin was face-palming with frustration and he then continued.

"Would you like to attend Beacon Academy?" He asked.

"I guess."

"You don't seem really enthrilled when people are given the opportunity."

"I'm only in it for the challenge."

"Well, alright then."

"I say, are you able to divulge some more information?."

"This all I got."

"Well okay then. Moving on, would you be attending?"

"I would like to know before what I'm getting into."

"Do you have any weapons?"

"I do."

"Alright, anything else?"

"So, what about three square meals? Am I paying for it? Or not?"

"All your basic necessities will be provided."

Slade got up from his chair and Ozpin followed.

"We finally reached a conclusion."

The two of them shook hands.

* * *

**_After the meeting…_**

Slade was later told to take an airship to the school. He found himself looking at the environment. The city was rather interesting, the forests, and cliffs intrigued him.

"I wonder if I can build my Army here." Slade thought.

His thoughts died out when he heard the cry of a familiar voice.

"Hello Slade!"

"What?"

Slade turned to see the redhead he fought with earlier right next to him.

"Oh, hi there Ruby." Slade responded.

Just then, a taller blond girl in a revealing biker outfit approached from behind Ruby.

"Oh, Yang, this is the guy I was talking about." Ruby said to the blond girl behind here..

"Nice to meet you Yang." Slade said as he hold out a hand to Yang.

"Likewise." Yang replied with a handshake.

"How do you two know each other?" Slade asked.

"That's easy we're sisters."

"So your full name is Yang Rose?"

"No it's actually Yang Xiao Long."

"You're adopted?"

"Nope."

"You're actually Cousins?"

"Nope."

"Right." Slade replied.

"So doesn't Vale have an actual standing Army here?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Beacon is only for Hunters, you would have to apply to a different school." Ruby replied.

"Say shouldn't you know that stuff?" Ruby asked.

'I'm not from around these parts."

"Okay. Gotcha."

"I have my Crescent Rose,and Yang has her Ember Celica. Do you have any weapons on you?"

"Well I can scavenge . But I can fight without one on my own."

"Think you're that tough?"

"I trained in weaponless combat."

"I don't agree with scavenging though. It's kind of weird."

"I'm just being pragmatic."

The scene was interrupted by a blond kid wearing a black hoodie, jeans, sneakers and chest armor hurling in a trashcan.

"Must have had a bad meal or something." Slade scoffed.

"I'll go check on the guy." Ruby announced to Slade and Yang as she walked towards the kid.

The on-board TV aired the current news: "Breaking news, a peaceful protest by Faunus Activists was attacked by White Fang operatives." it said on the VNN headline. "In other news, a armed robbery at a store, was brutally crushed by an unidentified man."

"I need to fly under the radar." Slade thought.

"You are now free to exit the airship." Announced a intercom on the airship.

"I'll catch you two later." Slade said.

"Later." Yang replied.

_"Good God, I wish Wintergreen or Ollie was here."_ Slade thought along the way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Picture credits go to the CW and DC.**

**I do not know word for word on the script in Rwby, so I write close enough.**

**I repeat, this is a redux of my first published work.**

**Please leave a comment or reply when you're done. Thanks all.**

**I hope you guys liked the changes in this chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 1A: Team Skader

**Author's Note: This is a quick update on this fan-fic. My bad, if it was a while. The rules that Monty Oum uses a pain in the ass to write. Here is some information to keep you interested and what to expect. I am well aware he was a only a Lieutenant Colonel, when he left the military, so I made him a full colonel instead. Please review &amp; contact me on any errors. The link to the Monty Oum's Character requirements is on my profile page.**

* * *

**Team Skader:**

**Members:**

**Slade "Deathstoke" Wilson**

**Rank: Colonel**

**Affiliation: Team Skader**

**Nationality: American  
**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? technically 17 (around 80's)**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: 6'4 **

**Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg.)**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Outfit: Black and White Suit along with Black Shoes. His Injustice/New 52 armor with helmet, partially built with Nth metal in combat.**

**Weaponry: Custom HK416A5 with M320 Grenade Launcher, 2x Heckler &amp; Koch MP5K SMGs &amp; 4x Beretta 92FS pistols**

**Equipment: Personal Broadsword, collapsible Electroshock Bo Staff/Night Sticks, Grenades (Fragment, Concussion, Flash-bang, Smoke, &amp; Incineary) &amp; 2 Throwing Knives**

**Kenta **Grünewald**  
**

**Rank: Sergeant (by Slade's standards)**

**Affiliation: Team Skader, Ai Daidaiiro (3rd Cousin/Fiance)**

**Nationality: American equivalent**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? age: 17**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: ? **

**Weight: ?**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Race: Caucasian/****Asian ****equivalent  
**

**Outfit: Orange T-Shirt, MultiCam ACU &amp; ACH with Ballistic Mask &amp; Dog Tags**

**Weaponry: M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle (IAR) with ACOG Scope &amp; Beretta 92FS pistol with Reflex Sight  
**

**Equipment: Panzerfaust 3, Welding Torch, Ammunition Kit, Combat Knife, Fragment + Smoke Grenades**

**Ami Daidaiiro**

**Rank: Sergeant (by Slade's standards)**

**Affiliation: Team Skader, Kenta ****Grünewald**** (3rd Cousin/Fiance)**

**Nationality: Japanese equivalent**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? age: 17**

**Sex: Female**

**Height: ? **

**Weight: ?**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Golden Blonde**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Race: Asian equivalent**

**Outfit: White Trenchcoat, Blue Green Skirt, Purple Shirt &amp; Socks, Orange Tie, Black Boots, Backpack &amp; Dog Tags**

**Weaponry: MP7A1 with ACOG scope &amp; Beretta 92FS pistol with Reflex Sight**

**Equipment: Medical Kit, Defibrillator, **Interactive Wrist Mounted Display (I.W.M.D.)** or **Data Glove Paired, **Combat Knife, Fragment + Smoke Grenades**

**Rohan Irving**

**Rank: Sergeant (by Slade's standards)**

**Affiliation: Team Skader**

**Nationality: British equivalent**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? age: 17**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: ? **

**Weight: ?**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Race: Caucasian/****South Asian ****equivalent**

**Outfit: Riot Helmet with Gas Mask, Multi-Terrain Pattern (MTP) Personal Combat System - Combat Uniform (PCS-CU) &amp; Dog Tags**

**Weaponry: SRM Arms Model 1216 Shotgun with Reflex Sight, TDI Kard/Kap-40 with Reflex Sight &amp; Riot Shield**

**Equipment: collapsible Electroshock Nightstick/Baton, Handcuffs, Flashbang + Smoke Grenades**

* * *

**References/Information:**

**Skader - Norwegian for damages and injuries.**

**Ken - Means "healthy, strong" in Japanese.**

******Grünewald**** \- Means "green forest" from German _grüne_ "green", _Wald_ "forest".  
**

**Ami - From Japanese _亜 (a)_ "second, Asia" and _美 (mi)_ "beautiful".  
**

**Daidaiiro - "orange color" in Japanese.**

**Rohan - Derived from Sanskrit रोहण (rohana) meaning "ascending".**

**Irving - Originally derived from a Scottish place name (in North Ayrshire) meaning "green water".**

**Think of **Kenta **Grünewald**** as Crosby from COD:BO2.**

**Think of Ami Daidaiiro as Kyouko Kurahashi from Tokyo Ravens.**

**Think of Rohan Irving having the appearance of a younger version of the actor Raza Jaffrey.**


	3. Cabbage Metal

Hey guys, Rear Mirrors here with another chapter of Deathstroke in Remnant. I do make small revisions often, so stay tuned for updates.

* * *

Slade Wilson was walking around the school, looking for a staff member. He needed to know where the armory was. It was just his luck, he had found the blond woman he met earlier.

"Hello, Ms. Goodwitch." Slade said.

"Same to you Mr. Wilson." Goodwitch replied.

"Do you know where the armoury is?"

"Its down that way." She pointed.

"Thanks."

Slade reached the armoury, and over there he met with the man running the place.

"Hi, Ozpin said I needed to make some weapons here." Slade said to the man.

"Oh, you must be Slade. The man responded. "Here."

The man pushed a button, and the doors to the armoury was unlocked.

"Use whatever you need."

"Alright."

Slade grabbed some metal, and began to craft his weapons. It took several hours, and he worked until sunset. He crafted an Assault Rifle with Grenade Launcher attachment, two SMGs, four Pistols, a Sword, a collapsable Electroshock Bo Staff/Twin Nightsticks, four kinds of Grenades, and finally a suit of armor that can assemble from a belt, when he needs to.

"There, finish." Slade stated.

He took his gear and proceeded to walk out of the building. It was sunset, and he walked to find a place to sleep. He talked with Student Services and was given basic supplies and then directed to an auditorium where the other kids were sleeping at. He set up his sleeping bag, at one corner hoping not to be bothered.

"Hiya, Slade." said a voice behind him.

"Good, god." Slade muttered.

He turned around and he saw Ruby, standing their in her pajamas.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Didn't see you at the opening ceremony."

"Well I was busy at the armoury."

"Oh. … What for?"

"Making weapons."

"Huh."

"..."

"..."

"This is getting awkward."

"Yeah."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well, there is a girl Weiss, who is pretty mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"I knocked into her. She had jars of dust on her."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think she doesn't like me."

"Excuse me, but why did she bring dust with her?"

"..."

"You have no idea either."

"... Yes."

"..."

"I'm getting some shut eye. Good night."

"Good Night…"

Ruby looked sadden, but Slade ignored her and rolled in his sleeping bag, and went to to sleep.

* * *

Slade found himself in a playground. It was empty, but he was hearing the laughter of children, and the playground equipment was moving on its own. It was scaring him, he felt overwhelmed and surrounded. The sheer look of his face went from a blank state, to terrified.

"Stop it." He said. "Stop it."

He saw the outline of a child in the distance. He looked more, and he saw it was coming towards him. He panicked, sure it was just a child, but in this situation this wasn't normal at all. The face of the childed warped from a recognizable face, to a unnatural construed black hole of what should be a face.

"Go away." Slade said. "Go Away!" 'GO AWAY!"

Slade began to run from the child, the more he ran from it, the more it seemed to come closer. Slade saw a knife on the ground and was about to jab the knife into the thing. Until he saw he had a knife and was holding Ruby down, about to stab her. He saw that weapons were drawn at him and let her go, and backed off.

* * *

In the auditorium...

Ruby and Yang were just about done with their morning preparations.

"Yang, I'll get Slade, its about time for the Initiation Test." said Ruby.

"Alright, meet you at the Cliff." Yang replied.

Ruby walked over to Slade, she saw he was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. She tapped his shoulder and she was immediately tackled to the ground and Slade was on top of her, preparing to stab her. Ruby's face looked scared, she was near the thin boundary of death. She saw Slade suddenly backed off, and returned to normal.

"Sorry." Slade apologized.

"Uh… Okay…" Ruby replied shocked.

"I had a night terror."

"I… understand…"

Ruby looked around, to see people had reholstered their weapons.

"Do you mind telling me what happened."

"It was cabbage metal."

"Right…"

"So… why did you come over here?"

"The initiation test is about to start."

"Alright. Uh. Thanks."

"No problem."

Slade got up and began the morning routine. After brushing the teeth, and using the urinal. He put his armor belt on, and clocked his Pistols, his SMGs, his Assault Rifle. He then put his Pistols and SMGs in their holsters, hitched grenades and his collapsable Electroshock Bo Staff/Twin Night Sticks on the belt, along with his Sword and Assault Rifle on his back. Slade was about to leave, when he saw a Bluish White-haired girl in a white dress looking at him.

"Do you really all those weapons?" She asked.

"You can never be too prepared." Slade replied.

"The name's Weiss Schnee."

"Slade Wilson."

"You seemed to pretty skilled, if you have that many."

"You're correct on that part. … You know Ruby Rose dont't you?"

Weiss looked a bit annoyed, but she was remaining calm.

"Yeah, the girl almost blew up the whole school."

Slade raised an eyebrow and responded.

"Say, did you bring the dust in unmarked suitcases?"

Weiss was surprised at the question.

"How did you know about the Dust?"

"She told me. But you are also at fault there too, you clearly should had put the dust in containers with warning sight. In fact, if you were boarding a plane, the TSA could have arrested you and you would be labeled a flight risk or a terrorist."

Weiss's reaction was shocked, but she understood Slade's point.

"You do make a valid point."

"Alright, see you on the battlefield then."

Slade left the locker room, and went towards the spot.

* * *

At the launch site...

The Beacon students were standing on pads overlooking the cliff.

"Students you will have to retrieve one of the chess pieces at the Abandoned first person to meet you on the ground will be part of your team for the entirety of your school years at Beacon. Now students prepare for your launch."

The students brought out their weapons, Yang had put on a pair of aviators before launch. Slade on the other hand pressed a button on his belt, and his armor encompassed his entire body.

"A perfect fit." Slade remarked.

He saw the kids behind shot into the forest, and when it was his turn. The pad didn't move. Ozpin and Goodwitch were confused. Slade saw the situation and instead ran towards the cliff and jumped off. Ozpin drank from his mug, and his expression was.

"Close enough."

* * *

Slade hurried through the forest, and checked every time he stopped for possible dangers.

"No hostiles yet." He reported.

Suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes. He quickly got out his Assault Rifle, and aimed at the bushes.

"Who goes there, he asks?" He asked firmly.

"Don't shoot. I'm human." Said a voice behind the bushes.

"Alright, come out then."

The voice came out, and it was a soldier in a MutiCam ACU, he had an Assault Rifle, Grenades, a Rocket Launcher, and a Knife. Slade put his gun down.

"The name's Slade Wilson."

"Kenta Grünewald at your service."

"Alright Sergeant. cover my back and follow my lead."

"Sergeant?"

"Yeah, I'm a Colonel, so I'll be the one in charge."

"Alright. I'll go with Sgt. then."

The two patrolled through the woods, on high alert.

"Keep an eye out for a Blonde with a ponytail in a white trenchcoat." Kenta stated.

"What for?" Slade asked.

"Because that's my cousin, and I hate to see my fiance in trouble."

Slade was surprised, but it didn't bother him.

"Oh, alright then."

"Great."

The two men reached the temple, and stumbled upon two people at the temple, one fitting Kenta's description and the other appeared in Riot gear.

"Ami over here!" Kenta yelled out waiving.

The girl turned and smiled.

"Kenta!" Ami replied with waving.

"Alright you two lovebirds, lets get back to business." Slade responded.

"Fine by me." Remarked the Riot Trooper.

"The name's Slade Wilson." Slade stated.

"Rohan Irving." Rohan responded.

"Kenta Grünwald." Kenta said.

"Ami Daidaiiro." Ami said.

"All right the team's all here. Slade reported. He then took one of the remaining chess pieces. The one he took was a Black Rook.

"Follow my lead, Sergeants."

"What?" Ami asked.

"Just go with it." Kenta replied.

The four proceeded to head back to Beacon Academy. On their way, they heard some bush rustling.

"Hold." Slade ordered with his left hand in a fist the air.

The other three followed.

Suddenly an animal that looked like a raptor jumped out, hissing.

"IT'S A FUCKING XENOMORPH, SHOT IT FUCKING RIGHT NOW!" Slade ordered.

The four started to fire their guns at the fucking bastard. Slade fired his HK416A5, Kenta his M27 IAR, Ami her MP7A1, and Rohan his M1216. The bullets ripped through the creature's body. They fired several bullets at the thing, until it was a pile of goo, and their guns were overcooked.

"The fuck is a Xenomorph?!" Kenta asked.

"It's not a Grimm, it's an alien carnivorous life form that can spit out acid." Slade replied.

"Praise the Sun." Rohan remarked. "How do you know about these things?"

"I come across them, multiple occasions." Slade answered.

"Well, thanks for the info." Rohan replied.

"Alright team, trek back to base. When the getting's good."

The other three nodded and marched as fast as they can.

* * *

Later at Beacon Academy...

When they got there, there were other teams assembled. The four took a well-needed break. Slade sat a table, and drank a can of Cola.

"Good God, I hope won't encounter a Predator here." Slade thought.

Then the time of the coronation happened. Slade, Kenta, Ami, and Rohan were standing next to each other in front of Ozpin.

"You all have successfully passed the Initiation Test, and have taken the Black are all now, Team SKDR (Skader), and your leader is Slade Wilson." Opzin stated.

The four didn't say anything, but they understood and nodded.

The four left the stage, and looked from the Crowd at the other teams. The next team was Team CRDL, or Cardinal. After them was the Blond Kid from the Airship, a Pink-haired Girl, a Redhead,and a guy in an Asian outfit.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You all have successfully passed Initiation, and collected the White Rook. Your team will be Team JNPR (Juniper), and your leader, Jaune Arc."

The four saluted, and left the stage.

Slade saw who the final team was. Then he started to realize that lots of people had multiple hair and eye colors. Yang had Purple Eyes, and that girl Nora had Pink hair. He thought about it, but he didn't really care.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You all have passed Initiation, and took the White Knight. Your Team will be Team RWBY (Ruby), and your leader is Ruby Rose."

After that the kids went to their dorm rooms. Team SKDR went to their room and chose their beds.

"I'll be heading to the library." Slade said.

"Alright." Rohan replied. "I'm heading out also. I'll be at the gym."

Us two, will be just staying here." Ami responded.

The four nodded and went off to do their things.

* * *

At the Library...

Slade was in the library, and asked the Librarian where the history section was. He was directed towards it, and started reading. Having bought some coffee, he made occasional slips while reading. He read something about "The War", It took place more or less a century ago.

"Huh, being a Merc, is going to be harder than I thought. Not sure what the Dark One wants though." Slade thought.

He looked at the Fanus Rights Revolution or The Fanus War, he frowned. It was like the Indian Wars of the Old Days back in the US. The whole point of the war was forcing the Faunus into Menagerie.

"Menagerie." He thought. "A collection of wild animals in captivity. … It seems like business will be good after all."

He put his book down, and saw a Black-haired girl with a bow reading a book, and the bow was twitching.

_"She's part of Team RWBY." _Slade thought. _"Blake was it. Might as well talk to her."_

Slade put the books back and walked over to her.

"Hi." Slade said.

"Hi." Blake replied.

"I saw you were on Team RWBY."

"Uh huh."

"So, you're a Faunus aren't you?"

Blake was shocked at the discovery.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Your bow was twitching." He bluntly replied. "Nothing against you. I just wanted to say Hello."

"Oh, that's all. Promise you won't tell the others."

"Alright." Slade nodded. "Well catch you later."

"Later."

Slade left the library and headed back towards the room. As he was getting closer, he stopped and saw there was sock on the doorknob.

"Oh. OH. Oh. … Might as well go eat something."

As he was leaving, he heard a voice and turned. It was that Jaune Arc kid, and he was turning the doorknob.

"That idiot." Slade said was about to duck and cover.

"Hey guys can I borrow-" Jaune asked before he saw what was happening.

Jaune saw what he shouldn't have see. Kenta and Ami saw that Jaune had unintentionally walked into a situation. The two had angered looks on their faces, and a bright flash happened, and Jaune landed on the other side of the hallway wall, he was knocked out, and luckily he was unconscious. Afterwards Jaune took note, when there was a sock on the doorknob, you do not enter until it was clear.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, guys so what do you think? Please leave your comments and concerns in the Reviews.

If you are asking, why is there a Xenomorph in a Deathstroke story, consider that Batman fought a Predator in a 1990's comic. Yup, that did happen, look it up.

If you watched Criken, then you will know what "Cabbage Metal" is, and for anybody who knows about "Praise the Sun!", Rohan is actually a strong believer in the the Sun Covenant, which is from Dark Souls. I know religion is not mentioned in RWBY, so I decided to add one in, one that people will like.

I will make a poll, considering possible ships for Slade. So please vote on who he should date or something, personally I don't really care if he is with someone or not. So let me know. To say it up front, Velvet is not an option. I have two reasons, one she is probably going to shipped with one of her teammates, that will be introduced in RWBY volume 2; and the second reason, there is still not much known about her.

Alright, this is Rear Mirrors, and I'm signing off.


End file.
